Baseball
by BumblebeenGlaceon
Summary: Colonial America has a new game he wants to play, and he gets England, France, and Canada to play with him. One-shot.


So this is my first Hetalia story so I'm sorry if their personalities are off. But I have been thinking about this for a while and I just love the FACE family so I had to write this, enjoy.

* * *

America and Canada were playing in the yard. Earlier that day France had brought Canada over to play. At the moment England and France were inside the house more than likely fighting as the two nations were good at it.

"So what do you want to play?" Canada asked quietly.

America looked thoughtful for a few seconds before brightening up. "I know I just came up with this new game! We could see if England and France want to play too." Canada nodded and the two boys ran off to the house.

"You bloody frog I….oh hello boys." England noticed the two boys come in and whatever the argument the nations were having stopped. "Did you need something?"

"Well me and Canadia were going to play a game and we wanted to know if you guys wanted to play too."

"Don't call me Canadia its Canada." Of course nobody heard this remark causing the Canadian to sigh and hug his stuffed polar bear closer to him.

"Its Canada and I" England corrected his young colonies grammar "and yes I would like to play."

"I would like to play too." France said causing the other European nation to glare at him.

"Alright!" America exclaimed and ran outside the others following behind him.

"So America how do you play this game?"

"Well I just made it up but what you do is…" he looked around for what he needed " ok give me a second." He ran off the others waiting for him to come bak. A few minutes later he returned.

"I'll set it up! Canada can you help me?"

"Sure." So the two colonies started setting up the game while the two nations wondered why they didn't set it up before they came and got them. They had four pieces of white cloth laying on the ground in a diamond shape, upon seeing this England frowned, by the piece of cloth nearest to them was a stick and in the middle of the diamond was a ball.

"Ok so this is how you play! There will be two teams and one person from a team will stand at umm; home plate." America explained while pointing to the cloth with the stick next to it. "Someone from the other team will stand in the middle and throw the ball over the cloth and the person standing there has to hit it with the stick. If they do then they have to run to first, second, third then back to home." He pointed to each piece of cloth as he said its name. "The team that threw the ball has to go chase it when the ball is hit and get it to the next base the runner is running to. If they get there first the runner is out, and we switch after everyone on the team hits three times."

"That sounds kind of complicated."

"Yes but the kid has a great imagination no?"

"Shut up frog."

"We need teams." Canada quietly interjected.

"Yeah me and England will be one team and you and France can be the other team." They nodded and nobody protested. " I'll bat first so France you or Canada can throw the ball." America went over and stood by 'home plate' as he called it and picked up the stick. England stood off to the side a little bit. France stood in the middle of the diamond holding the ball while Canada stood behind him. The first throw went really high over America's head so he didn't swing at it, the second he swung at but missed, the third he hit fairly hard and took off running. Canada ran to get the ball that rolled a bit passed second. He tried getting to second before his twin did but America was faster. France was waiting at third were America was currently running to so Canada threw the ball. France had to come up a few feet to catch it but he did and got back to third before America.

"Awww." America sighed and went to were England was standing. "Your turn." The older nation nodded and stood next 'home plate' with the stick. France smirked.

"Don't you dare throw that ball and hit me or I will go over there and hit you with this stick." England scowled. France threw the ball perfectly the first time and England hit it, but not as hard as America had.

"Run England run!" America yelled. The ball had only got a tiny bit behind were Canada and France were standing so they got him out at first.

"England you got to run faster." America said as the older nation came back to where he was standing.

"Mmmm isn't it your turn?"

"Oh yeah." This time America got all the way back home when he hit so he used a stick to draw a line in the dirt to keep track of points. His next time hitting he made it to second before getting out. The next two times England hit he got out at first again causing him to grumble under his breath.

"Ok Canada's and France's turn to hit!" So England and America went to stand in the middle of the diamond while Canada grabbed the stick. England threw the ball and the small boy hit it the first time. The ball rolled pasted third with America giving chase he got the ball and managed to get Canada out at second. France got the stick and England smirked. France noticed the smirk.

"Angleterre I would appreciate it if you let little America throw the ball."

"Fine." He handed the ball to America who threw it perfectly, but France swung and missed the ball. Causing England to laugh.

"You can do it Papa!" Canada cheered quietly. France smiled at his colony then looked back at America who threw the ball again. He hit it this time but was got out at first.

"Ha serves you right Frenchie!" England yelled.

"You're just jealous."

"Jealous of what?"

"Its Canadia's turn!" America yelled interrupting the oncoming fight. Canada sighed grabbing the stick knowing it would be pointless to correct his twin. America thew the ball; this time Canada got to third before he was out. The next time he made it home so a point was marked in the dirt. France hit the ball and made it to second and the next time first again. They played for a few more hours before France and Canada had to leave to go home. The game ended with England and America winning with a score of fifteen to seven. England helped America pick up the cloth and the stick and ball were left on the porch.

"What are you going to call the game America?" England asked as he and America went through the back door into the kitchen.

"Baseball! Of course I'm going to work on it and make it better. Its going to be an awesome sport some day!"

"I'm sure it will." England replied ruffling his colonies hair smiling.

* * *

So its not very historically accurate but I thought the idea was cute. I hope I didn't mess up the characters. Leave a review for what you thought.

-BumblebeenGlaceon


End file.
